


His Lady

by Mileena



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileena/pseuds/Mileena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord of the Rings with a twist of my OC's thrown in the mix</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Lady

The tall elf stood with an air of regality. Thranduil, king of Mirkwood, watched the younger elf before him with an emotionless expression. The younger blonde elf had a look of sternness. After pacing slowly in thought, the younger spoke. “This is a serious task, father. That you would bestow it upon me is an honour. I will take a party to Rivendell at first light.” he said, solemnly. Nodding, the elder put his hand on his son’s shoulder. “You make me proud, Legolas,” he said fondly. “and you make your people proud.” Giving a nod, Legolas thanked his father and turned to gather his party.

Two of the royal guardsmen were selected before the prince went to invite the other two he had selected. In a much more informal meeting, he stood by the banks of the river. The moving water was used to send goods from the kingdom in Mirkwood, down to the people of the lake. The moon had risen by now and the white moonlight filled the small glade, reflecting like diamonds off the surface of the waters. 

“As long as we have met here, I find myself excited, as though it were the first.” Legolas said softly, his back to the woods. A second later, a woman emerged. “And as long as we have met here, I do not ever think I have been able to sneak up on you, my love.” came her answer. She was just shorter than he, and her long brown hair fell in waves down her back. Her warm brown eyes met his blue ones as he smiled and folded his arms around her securely. 

Her features were delicate like his, but there was a slight rounded look to the tips of her ears that gave away her half human blood. Legolas traced her ear’s slope, his fingers trailed down her jaw line and up to her soft lips. Lingering inches from her face, he quietly whispered to her the news he had been waiting to deliver all evening.

“Heather, the ring of legend has been found.” he started. A raised eyebrow from her prodded him to go on. “ I have been chosen to represent Mirkwood at a council with Elrond. My father has asked me to go and bring a party with me. I was hoping you would do me the honour? You and perhaps, your sister?” She looked up at him with a twinkle in her eye. “You already know our answer, my Prince.” she smiled. Her sister, Amber, was a human living amongst the elves. As a baby, her parents had been killed trying to travel through Mirkwood forest. Heather’s mother had found the baby and taken her in. The two were raised as sisters and have never let on to any difference. 

Trained to wield bow and sword as the elves had taught them, both sisters had proven to be skilled adversaries and trusted allies of the court through the years. This had won them the approval of the elven kingdom. But had the king known where his son’s affections would lie, he may not have taken to the girls as well as he had. However, Heather knew her sister would be as eager as she was, both for the adventure and for the chance to represent their people.

Legolas filled her in on the details of this task. The legendary ring had been taken to Rivendell. All of the free peoples of Middle Earth were invited to council with Elrond. The fate of the ring must be decided. They soon parted for the night to make ready to assemble by dawn. Heather went to tell Amber. As she expected, the redheaded girl was excited and honored. 

By the first light, the party had met at the river and began the long trek to Rivendell. Looks between the guardsmen were exchanged as the women rode up to join them, but no words were spoken to question the choice of the prince. 

Days later, after the elven hosts of Rivendell had fed and housed them, the five were escorted to the hall of Elrond. Amongst the other guests were representatives of the dwarves, of men, the hobbits who had brought the ring, Gandalf the Grey and Aragorn. Heather had been most interested in the later mentioned. Aragorn was one of the Dun A’ Din rangers. He was living proof of a lost bloodline of human and elf, living amongst the elves. 

Heather's attention was snapped back to the meeting as chaos had broken out. The dwarf known as Gimli was trying to smash the ring to no avail. "The ring must be destroyed in the fires of Mt Doom from which it was forged" said Elrond, his voice raising above the outburst amongst the council. "I should use such a weapon for Gondor. If the enemy holds it dear, then it could be of great use." announced Boromir, the son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor. From this statement, a torrent of voices burst forth. Legolas and the two guardsmen he had brought insisted that the ring be destroyed, as the dwarves yelled furiously that they would die before the ring be entrusted to elves. Gandalf and Aragorn were arguing with Boromir and the other host of men why the ring must not go to Gondor. 

The half elf took a step backward, reeling at the turmoil that was spilling everywhere. Her eyes were fixed in horror on the ring as her head spun and the voices melted together. Such a force of wickedness she had never felt before. She wanted it destroyed as much as she was sure, it would want them all destroyed. A steady hand on her shoulder rocked her back to reality. Looking up, she saw Amber's face as horrified as she felt. At the same time, a small voice rang out though the arguments. It was Frodo, the hobbit who had delivered the ring. "I will do it. I will take the ring to the fires in Mount Doom." he called out. The council fell silent, and Aragorn pledged to take on the journey with Frodo. Legolas was quick to add his services, his blue gaze on Heather as he spoke, followed immediately by Gimli.

She felt a squeeze on her shoulder. Amber silently reaffirmed her thoughts and Heather spoke up quickly. "My sister and I feel the evil that this ring intends. We could not watch idly by as the hobbit, nor our prince, march boldly into such dangers. We will go with you, Frodo Baggins." she finished, watching Legolas' reaction. He nodded a faint nod her way, but there was a sternness about his features. "If it is the will of the council, then I will see it through" offered up Boromir. Gandalf nodded. "I will guide you Frodo, as well as I can"

Just then, the three hobbits who had came with Frodo burst into the crowd. "Hey we're going too!" Elrond looked around at all of the volunteered. Thoughtfully, he said "Eleven companions. You shall be known as the Fellowship of the Ring" The two girls looked at each other and smiled, relieved that they were not denied.

They were to stay another night at the Last Homely House, their host Elrond fed them and readied horses and provisions for their journey. That night as the started to retire, Amber found herself wandering the courtyards. Gazing up at the statue that tributed Isealdor, she heard a voice behind her. "The king of men. Your king." said Boromir softly. The girl nodded but said nothing. Walking up to her, now side by side, the man looked over her features and spoke again "I'm sorry. My name is Boromir." he started. "I saw you today at the council. I’m Amber" she answered, not easing with the introductions. 

"Yes, I saw you with the elven host, did I not?" he asked. Another nod from the redhead and he continued "Why do you live amongst the elves, my lady? Embrace them as your people? Would you not see the kingdom of your bloodlines returned to glory?" he asked cautiously. Amber turned, frowning and looked upon him. "I live amongst them because they ARE my people. My sister and I are both committed to ridding Middle Earth of an evil greater than any of us, and you would have me betray them all to re-glorify a king I've never known?" she fumed. As Boromir readied an answer, Amber cut him off, anger still flashing through her eyes. "I may be a minority amongst the elves, but there, and on this journey, I know where my allegiances lie. I suggest you figure out the same, son of Denethor" she turned and stormed off to her room. 

Meanwhile, Heather had slipped into Legolas' room and shut the door quietly behind her. She found him lost in thought as he looked out the windows over Rivendell. The autumn trees were just starting to turn to their golden hues. "Why did you do it?" he asked softly. "Why would you put yourself at such danger?" the half elf was taken aback. She looked to him and asked "How could I not? You would have me sit by and watch you leave on a journey like this? Deliver the message to Thranduil myself, perhaps?" Legolas turned, his blue eyes set on her. "This journey is a dangerous task, Heather. I do not know if any of us will return from it" he admitted.

Moving closer to him, she nodded. "And do you not see, that is why I will go? I won't be waiting to hear word back in the safe borders of the forest. If you are not going to return, then I will be at your side at whatever end our story takes. You are my prince, but you are so much more. You are my life." she told him, her hands reaching out towards his. He gave her a stern stare, and as quickly as he had reached out to take her hands in his, it melted to a look of fondness. "I can not ask you to return to Mirkwood because your side is where I would want to be to any end if this task were yours to bear" he said softly.


End file.
